Different financial instruments have been utilized to provide investment options to investors. For example, bonds, forward contracts, futures, options, swaps and/or the like can be constructed to satisfy different investment objectives of investors. Investors may be interested in investing in different asset classes.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.